Super Smash Bros Brawl - Mundos encontrados
by Sakurako Kaoru
Summary: He leído sus comentarios TwT estoy feliz de tener su apoyo y agradezco mucho sus consejos, espero seguir mejorando mi redacción para crear una historia emocionante.
1. Chapter 1

Super Smash Bros Brawl…  
-Vamos Nana  
-Espera Popo, no soy tan rápido como tú, aaaaah… (Le toma la mano)  
-¡Tú puedes Nana! , sigamos (La carga hacia él)  
-Descansemos un poco estoy exhausto aaah  
-Si… -Jadea-  
-¿Qué es ese sonido?  
~Piup Piup~  
-Quédate detrás de mí Nana…  
~Piup piup~….-Ah! Es solo un pájaro…(Ha soltado una nota)

_Estimados ICE CLIMBER  
Les informamos que han sido seleccionados para participar en nuestros evento anual "Súper Smash Bros" donde se enfrentara en duelo con otros participante, de manera amistosa . Si desean participar, el ave los llevara._

ATTE: Los organizadores del SSB

-¿Qué piensas tú Nana?  
-Suena divertido  
-Esta bien vamos -Suben en el ave–Sujétate bien, aquí  
-Popo ya te dije que ya no soy una niña  
-Comenzamos a volar, atreves de galaxias y universos enteros, Nana se quedó dormida en el camino-  
Llegaron a donde parecía ser un estadio deportivo sobre los cielos  
-Nana, hey … hemos llegado  
-¿Eh?…-Tallándose los ojos- Woooow! Este lugar es muy grande Popo…  
-Mira ahí, son espadachines, y los de allá son magos poderosos, esos usan sus manos para luchar  
-Sí que será interesante enfrentarse a todos ellos ¿No crees?  
-Sí, demos lo mejor de nosotros- Se acercaron donde se estaban juntando todos los jugadores.  
_  
¡Estimados participantes!- _se escucha una voz sin que haya ninguna persona en el escenario_-  
Sé que están inquietos por este amistosa competencia, pero primero debemos poner en claro ciertos aspectos que tendrá al juego, se dará entre 2 competidores, el escenario será al azar, cada semana habrá una nueva competencia, el ganador pasara a la siguiente ronda, de esta manera hasta que solo quede un finalista, el cual, se llevara premio mayor que es sorpresa…  
_Peach: De seguro es un nuevo vestido  
Luigi: Oh! El reconocimiento que merezco  
Wario: El control total sobr…  
Toon Link: un saco de bombas no estaría mal, el mío está muy gastado_  
Cálmense, no coman ansias mis queridos participantes…  
Solo que… hay una cosa más…- _el tono de su voz era diferente, era más frio y serio_-el perdedor de una ronda, como se imaginan, no podrá continuar… Bueno,-Una pequeña risa con tono espeluznante- me temo que… eso no es todo… además…,¡PERDERA SU VIDA!..._  
-¿¡Qué!?-Las voces del terror hablaban  
Zelda: ¡NO ES POSIBLE!  
Fox: ¡No dijeron nada de esto en la invitación!  
Mario: Yo me voy  
-Me temo que eso no será posible, es digamos ah… obligatorio que de todos modos participen, si se rehúsan a pelear bueno… la capilla de la tortura los estará esperando, pero es imposible que se vallan, ya no pueden abandonar estos muros…  
Kirby:¿Qué muros?- De repente el deportivo fue cerrado por un domo gigante. Popo sujeto con fuerza la mano de Nana.  
-¡Nadie de aquí saldrá hasta que haya un ganador¡- Gritándolo de manera violenta - no hay forma de salir de aquí, considérenlo de una vez, en punto de las 3 será el primer combate… estén preparados- se corta la transmisión de la voz.  
Didi k: ¡Debe haber una forma de salir!.- Todos comenzaron a golpear el gran domo en el que estaban con gran ímpetu , Ganondorf con sus poderosas patadas, Mario con sus golpes, Snake con sus armas, Ike con su poderosa espada…Todos, absolutamente todos intentaron abrir el gran domo… pero era imposible…

-Popo ¿!QUE VAMOS A HACER?¡- Lo decía con una voz cortada y angustiada.  
-Tranquila Nana… todo estará bien- decía mientras la abrazaba y trataba de tranquilizarla.  
Todos estaban alterados… pero mientras más pasaba el tiempo, las cosas se calmaron un poco, Nana se durmió en los brazos de su hermano, … hasta que finalmente dieron las 3!

_¿Qué tal gente, Listos para pelear?... ~Silencio…  
Bien comenzamos con los primeros participantes_  
Con inconformidad gritaban  
¡No es justo!, ¿Qué hare si pierdo?,¿Si nos tocara juntar juntos?, tranquil todo saldrá bien…

Salió una enorme pantalla frente a todos y salió el primer nombre al azar…  
Todos estaban nerviosos… "Que no sea yo, que no sea yo "… y salió… Fox, y mientras se seleccionaba otro nombre, otros rezaban esperando no ser el siguiente…  
Popo estaba muy nervioso tomando con fuerza la mano de su hermana…  
El siguiente luchador será… Yoshii… se escucharon los suspiros de alivio  
"~Ahhh…" y la voz hablo de nuevo  
-Los otros participantes podrán ver la batalla.  
Fox y Yoshii fueron transportados hacia otra arena…

Los 2 estaban preparándose para luchar , estaban nerviosos , sabiendo que todo depende de esta pelea, Cuando aquella voz suena … 3…2…1… Peleen! Los dos corrieron pensando en encestar el primer golpe pero los 2 lo evadieron con eficacia … Yoshii se acerca a Fox intentando acabar rápidamente con esta batalla , y el suelta su lengua para poder agarrarlo, pero este salto, sacando una chispa que lastimo la vista de Yoshii al atacarlo, aprovecho para dispararle, pero su contrincante tenia los sentidos muy agudos y unos reflejos rápidos que fueron suficientes para esquivar el rayo aun sin poder ver, quería alejarse , y rehacer su estrategia , se hizo un huevo y giro hacia el para hacerle daño, a Fox no le costó nada esquivarlo la primera vez, la segunda vez al intentar saltarlo, apenas alcanzo para rosarlo y hacerle un poco de daño.  
En cuanto Yoshii regreso a la normalidad, Fox inmediatamente realizo su contraataque, corriendo rápidamente enfrente de su rival para aturdirlo, así una cuantas veces hasta que consiguió marearlo y acertarle una patada en la cara que lo empujaría a casi unos centímetros fuera de la arena, y ya aturdido logro que saliera del ring de la pelea con un empujón , solo quedaban algunos de sus dedos sobre la plataforma en su último intento por sobrevivir, pero Fox no tuvo piedad y le destrozo los dedos con la planta de su pie haciendo que cayera al abismo mientras su cuerpo se convertía en solo datos obsoletos que desaparecieron con el paso de la caída .


	2. Capítulo 2 CORAZÓN DE ESPADACHÍN

CORAZÓN DE ESPADACHÍN

Fox fue sacado de la arena con los demás.  
\- Tuviste suerte ¿eh?  
\- ¿De qué hablas? Esta batalla la tenía ganada desde el principio Falco.  
-Como siempre tan modesto.

-Po…Popo… el… ¿está bien cierto?... ¿¡EL NO ESTA MUERTO VERDAD!?- sus ojos no pudieron evitar sacar lagrimas  
-Nana… Vamos a estar bien, te prometo que viviremos- secaba con la manga de su chamarra sus ojos llorosos.

-Ese maldito de Fox… ¿Cómo se atreve a matar a uno de los nuestros?  
\- Y lo dices tú, el que abandonó a su amigo por un doble salto guajaja – Mario lo agarro de los tirantes de su overol y tubo la fuerza para levantarlo del suelo  
-¿Quieres meterte conmigo? ¿Eso quieres?  
-Ya basta Mario –Luigi venía con Peach sobre su espalda  
-PEACH –suavemente ella bajo al piso-¿Estas bien?  
-Mario… hemos perdido a uno de los nuestros  
-…Así es- la abraza - Peach, se que tienes miedo, pero no te preocupes, yo te protegeré.

Una luz blanca se apodero del cuerpo de los participantes,  
quienes fueron transportados a un oscuro cuarto.  
La voz misteriosa comenzó a hablar  
_"Muy bien señores y señoras_, _prepárense para seguir luchando por su súper vivencia_  
_Ahora también lucharan por encontrar su comida, agua y refugio, detrás de este cuarto oscuro se encuentra una área donde pasaran la semana mientras esperan el siguiente combate… enseguida se abrirán las puertas… espérenlo"  
_Las puertas de las que hablaba se abrieron lentamente mientras dejaban pasar poco a poco el rayo cálido del sol. Todos salieron a ver aquel curioso lugar donde tendrían que seguir manteniéndose con vida, este lugar parecía una selva, los charcos de lodo, los arboles enormes que daban sombra, el aire fresco que soplaba.

-Zelda… ¿Zelda?  
-¿Eh?  
-Estas muy distraída, ¿Te pasa algo?  
-Ah, estoy bien Link, solo… estoy preocupada por el reino de Hyrule  
-¿Te preocupa? Ganondorf también está aquí  
-No, el no es … que pasaría si yo llego a…  
-Eso no pasara  
-Per…-Link se pone de pie.  
-ME NIEGO - Saca su espada y apunta con ella al cielo- Usted seguirá siendo la princesa de Hyrule, seguirá protegiendo a su pueblo, nada cambiara después de esto, porque usted… sobrevivirá -Arrodillándose ante la dama-le doy mi palabra- alza la cabeza para que ella vea su determinación en su mirada.  
\- No por nada eres el héroe elegido por las Diosas… Gracias por preocuparte tanto.  
-Es un honor servir para una magnifica princesa… pero no lo digo como un caballero devoto a su realeza, lo digo como un chico que la aprecia mucho y no quiere que desaparezca.

-No se preocupe, no es necesario decir nada- se sienta a lado de ella mientras le sonríe al cielo…

-Bien Popo ya casi alcanzo la fruta- estirando su mano  
-Ten cuidado  
\- ¿Necesitan ayuda?-lanzo un rayo asía la rama que tenía colgada los frutos  
-Hey ten mas cuidado ahí estaba mi hermana, Nana ya puedes bajar  
-Aquí tienes Ness  
-Gracias Lucas, ten- estira el brazo con la fruta en su mano- Popo ¿cierto?- Nana baja del gran árbol- Y tú eres Nana ¿no?  
-Si soy Nana  
-Ah gracias por ayudarnos a bajar la comida  
-No es nada, ah yo soy Ness y este de aquí –Palmea su espalda- es mi compañero Lucas  
-Ho… Hola  
-Es un poco tímido disculpen  
los 4 niños se sentaron en un tronco a comer, al terminar Nana y Lucas se pusieron a buscar insectos mientras Ness y Popo hablaban.  
-¿Por qué nos has ayudado?  
-Pensé que se tardarían mucho sí…  
-… quiero decir, tenemos que matarnos entre nosotros. ¿No es más conveniente dejar hambrientos a tus rivales?  
-Qué cosas dices, no sería justo así, incluso… pienso que para sobrevivir todos tenemos que tener las mismas oportunidades, sabes tengo miedo de morir pero temo más por la vida de el-Voltean a ver a Nana y Lucas- ¿tu sientes lo mismo verdad?  
-¿Es muy obvio?  
-Es natural, querer proteger a las personas que amamos. Así que mañana pasaremos de nuevo por ese infierno… ¿estás listo de ser el siguiente?  
-Para ser honesto… No.  
-Popo mira lo que encontramos- sonríe  
-Voy.

Al día siguiente, en el cielo se proyecta una imagen donde empiezan a seleccionar los nombres …  
el primer nombre es seleccionado: SNAKE  
El segundo nombre está por decidirse : ZELDA

-No… no es… no no no no no –rechazando con la cabeza- Zelda tenemos que…- voltea a ver como es transportada por un brillo blanco que encierra su silueta y las lágrimas de dolor que corrían por su rostro  
¡Zeldaaaaaaa!- Corrió asía ella para impedir que se fuera pero él también se vio envuelto en una figura brillante  
-¿Dónde estoy?  
\- Parece que hemos sido enviados de vuelta al estadio principal para presenciar la pelea  
-No… NO NO NO…-Corre y comienza golpear la pared- TOMENME A MI, ELLA ES UNA PRINCESA, LA PRINCESA DE HYRULE ESCUCHAN, ELLA NO DEBE…- lágrimas de desesperación salen de su rostro- tómenme… dejen que yo lo haga…- Saca la Master Sword y apunta a la pared esperando salir-¡AAAAAAAAAH!-la barrera saco un rayo que recorrió su espada primero y luego recorrió su cuerpo mandándolo a volar  
-Aaaaah….  
-Ike, Ike  
-¿Qué pasa Marth?  
-Este muchacho ha intentado romper la barrera de repente se ha lastimado  
-Debe estar encantada  
-No pueden…  
-¿Eh?  
-Se lo prometí –Con una voz que apenas podía producir palabras- le dije que todo estaría bien… se lo...-Ike lo revisa  
-Parece que quedó inconsciente  
-Ah debemos hacer algo para ayudarlo  
-No… déjalo, creo que es mejor así… alguien importante para él puede morir… si eso pasa es mejor que no lo vea ¿No crees?  
-… Supongo  
-Ayúdame a cargarlo  
-Si

Zelda y Snake fueron enviados a la arena donde pelearían  
-¿Eh?... ¿Aquí es donde voy a morir?  
-Hey princesa, no me gusta lastimar a una linda chica, tratare de que sea sin dolor

La voz del miedo suena una vez más… tres…dos…uno… ¡Peleen!  
Snake iba lentamente caminando preparando su granada, Zelda solo se quedó quieta viendo a la nada, el lanzo su primer armar, Zelda reacciono a tiempo para moverse  
-No- pensaba mientras Snake se preparaba para aventarle un explosivo- Yo no puedo rendirme, no moriré aquí, no moriré ahora, es como él lo dijo… Porque yo… ¡SOY LA PRINCESA DE HYRULE!  
-Ya no hables déjame acabar rápido contigo  
-Nunca- empezó a lanzarle un rayo que lo quemaría, corrió dirigida al a golpearle sacándolo volando  
-Jajaja buen comienzo linda- levantándose –Vamos de lo que estas echa- él se acerca corriendo a ella, mientras lanzo unas bombas al aire que solo crearían humo –Te tengo- él le soltaría un golpe a la bella chica pero desapareció -¿Qué?  
-Yo te tengo a ti- lo golpeo por la espalda y lo mandó a volar  
-Bien- preparo un arma en el suelo lista para disparar –trágate esto- Del arma salió una gran bala que iba directo a Zelda  
-Por el amor a Nayru- se rodeó de un aura azul que sirvió como escudo para evadir la gran bala- Por el fuego de Din- le lanzo una bola de fuego- el viento de Farore- giro y desapareció para golpearlo con la rodilla en la espalda.  
-Aaah bien, vamos a ponernos rudos- Empezó a flotar por los aires con su cipher , desde arriba lanzó bombas de gas  
-Ah no puedo ver ah- Zelda sintió como unos brazo se entrelazaron en su cuello  
-Lo siento linda, pero así son las cosas…

-Me está ahogando… no puedo librarme ah… ah … Este es mi fin…  
Link, a pesar de que lo prometiste, nada de esto es tu culpa, mi muerte no será tu culpa,  
Link, cuida de mi gente por favor… -poco a poco fue cerrando los ojos y dejo luchar…  
finalmente Snake hizo lo suyo rompiéndole el cuello…

-¡Zelda!  
-Finalmente despertaste bello durmiente  
-¿Eh?  
-Has estado inconsciente durante 2 días  
-No es posible… ¡Zelda! ¿Ella está bien verdad? ¿Ella lo consiguió no?  
-… Ah – lo volteo a ver con pena negando la cabeza  
-No… No es cierto… ella – salió corriendo de repente  
-¡Hey regresa, aún no has mejorado!... Ike se ha escapado  
-Déjalo, que viva su dolor… mmm te aseguro que el regresara con nosotros  
-¿Por qué lo dices?  
-Él tiene algo en común con nosotros, veras el… tiene el corazón de un espadachín.


End file.
